


The same feelings (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Zhengxi jianyi handholding confession hopeful bestfriend scared samefeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi both end up confessing how they feel, due to simply wanting to hold hands.
Relationships: Zhanyi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The same feelings (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Jian Yi swallowed as Zhengxi's hand slipped from his. The added weight now gone made his hand feel, empty. Weightless. So wrong.

Like there wasn't something keeping him grounded.

He felt this way every time Zhengxi's hand slipped from his. It always felt so final, for some reason. He hated it. He always wanted to hold his best friend's hand. Because when they did, it was rare and far in between. But he didn't know how to say this to Zhan Zheng Xi without coming off as too...clingly.

He was already clingy.

He had the brunette to himself but...

Not in that way...

Holding his hand allowed him to at least, pretend, fantasize for a few moments.

His fingers brushed Zhengxi's by purpose but he played it off as accidental. 

He always did this. Hoping Zhengxi would reach out to him, give him some kind of sign. 

He was hopeless.

Jian Yi's eyes fell to Zhan Zheng Xi's hand as he walked next to him one day in the street. His own itched to wrap his fingers around those of the brunette but hesitated. Zhengxi wouldn't allow him, there's too many people around. He sighed inwardly and looked away, fighting down his longing. Fingers brushed his and he quickly pulled his away. Giving Zhengxi a 'sorry' smile to play it off as a accident.

But his eyes widens when the brunette frowned and grabbed his hand. 

Linking their fingers.

"Xixi?" He questioned, heart in his throat, full of hope. 

Mercury eyes slid and locked with his, trapping him. "What?" Asked the brunette. Yi turned pink. "There are people around..." He said, biting his lip. Zhengxi raised a brow as if to say, so? Jian Yi gulped and flushed, quickly glancing away.

"Your not scared of what they may think?" He whispered. Afraid of Zhan Zheng Xi's answer. 

"Why, because I want to hold your hand? Because holding your hand makes me feel less anxious in crowded places, must I be afraid of them thinking whatever when they see us holding hands? I don't care what they think Yi. I care about you and what you think. Are you afraid of what they might think of this?" He asked the blond who was staring at him quietly now. 

Jian Yi frowned. "No... I don't care either. I just... I- Nevermind." The blind muttered but Zhengxi wanted to know what he wanted to say. "What is it Jian Yi?" 

The blond turned away and he moved so that he was in his space again. "What is it Jian?" The blond's eyes slid down to their joined hands.

"I, I always want to hold your hand Xixi... I just didn't think you'll want to hold mine as much too, much less to help you..." He confessed. Voice small and vulnerable. 

Zhengxi sighed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Look at me." Wheat colored eyes met his. "I always wanted to hold your hand too. I just didn't know how to tell you this without coming off as... Clingy? I mean, I basically cling to you so much and this," he said lifting their clasped hands up, "I thought would be too much for you." He told the blond who stared at him in surprise. "That's how I felt!" 

Zhengxi was surprised at this.

"You do?" 

Jian Yi nodded his head vigorously. Zhengxi sighed in relief. "Glad we established that." He told the blond who was smiling.  
"But, Zhengxi, what if they think we're a, couple?" He asked his best friend. 

Zhan Zheng Xi shrugged nonchalant. "Then let them." Jian Yi's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. "What?!" He nearly yelled, shocked at his best friend's answer. He expected Zhengxi to at least say he'll just explain why they were holding hands.

Not this...

"Well, it won't be too far from the truth." He said, confusing the blond. "Truth? What truth?" Yi's heart was racing a mile a minute. Hope threatened to burst from his chest and choke him. 

"This." With that said, the brunette cupped his jaw and brought their lips together.


End file.
